This invention relates to a boarding sensor and control for a small watercraft and more particularly concerns a reflection sensor which detects when the driver has fallen overboard and a control that regulates the navigation of the watercraft in that situation.
A popular form of small watercraft embodies a jet propulsion unit for powering the watercraft and is designed primarily to be ridden by a single rider. This type of watercraft is highly maneuverable and offers great entertainment. During the operation of the watercraft, the driver may fall overboard and leave the watercraft driverless due to the sporting nature of the watercraft. Mechanical overboard sensors have been provided to prevent a small watercraft from running driverless under such conditions. One such mechanical sensor provides a kill switch which is activated when a locking plate is removed from the switch. The locking plate is attached to a length of cord which is affixed to the driver's wrist. When the driver falls overboard, the locking plate is pulled out of the kill switch, engaging the kill switch and stopping the engine.
Although such devices are effective for the intended purposes, when the driver wishes to restart the watercraft after falling overboard, he would have to board the watercraft, insert the lockplate back into the kill switch, thus disengaging the kill switch, and then restart the engine. This system offers some disadvantages. Moreover, the shock of the driver hitting the water could release the cord from the driver's wrist, causing the driver to lose the lockplate and prevent the driver from restarting the watercraft. Alternatively, if the operator forgets to bring the lock plate with him, then he will not be able to ride the watercraft.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a safe and reliable boarding sensor and control means for a small watercraft to prevent the craft from running driverless and not inpair the driver's enjoyment of the watercraft.
It is another object of this invention to provide a boarding sensor for a small water craft which does not require the driver to come into contact with the boarding sensor for it to be operational.
Although the prior art type of devices are operative to stop the engine of the watercraft when the rider falls overboard, the watercraft may actually travel some way away from the rider before it actually stops its motion. If the rider has somehow been injured, it may be difficult for him to reach and reboard the watercraft.
It is, therefore a further object of this invention to provide a control for a small watercraft that will cause the watercraft to return to the rider if he falls overboard.